Sanchopico
Sanchopico is one of the regions constituting the nation of Atalante. A rugged and rough land, Sanchopico is a region of mystery and danger. Geography Sanchopico is extremely rugged and mountainous, due to the region being entirely made up out of the Catalonin Mountains that separate the Teleios Peninsula from the rest of the continent. However; the mountains are not impossible to live in, and many Atalanteo have moved there. Almost every town or city in the region is located in the numerous mountain valleys. There are three major passes in the Catlonin Mountains, each guarded by a heavily fortified citadel collectively known as the Teeth. Notable Cities of Sanchopico Nagarea: The capital of the region, Nagarea is located on a large cliff overlooking the mouth of a river that flows in Anakaido Bay. Because of this, it is a major airforce base and around 200 or so airships dock there each day. Because of the difficulty reaching the capital by land due to the mountains, a airship ferry known as the Peaks' Line runs from A Coruna to Nagarea with an intermediate stop of the Pratogen capital Kyoryoder in between. The Teeth: Consisting of three massive citadels that each block a respective pass through the Catalonin Mountains, the Teeth are some of the hardest fortresses to crack. The three fortresses that make up the Teeth are the Towers of the West, Shiro Citadel, and the Eastern Watch. Because of the influx of travelers on those passes, towns have sprung up around the citadels. Often most people visit the Teeth just for the merchants that live and make shop there. Takaito: A city built on the peak of the highest mountain of Atalante, Mount Iju, Takaito is known to be the highest city of Atalante. It's often nicknamed "the City of Clouds", and the people there are known to be very adventurous, rough, and honest to a fault. Takaito is built in a shallow, small caldera of Mount Iju and receives snow almost daily, a phenomenon most Atalanteo rarely ever see. Takaito is also known for its legendary Vortigern's Eye, a massive watchtower that was responsible for watching over newly taken land back in the day of Imperial Oulobann. Notable Locations Mount Iju: The largest mountain in Atalante, it was once an active volcano for many millennium before become extinct. Its caldera is now the location of the city Takaido. It is thought that inside Mount Iju a hibernating dragon sleep on a giant hoard stolen from the time of the Three Kingdoms. Whether this rumor is true or not has yet to be seen. Vale of Cold Mist: A large mountain valley in the eastern parts of the Catalonin Mountains, the Vale of Cold Mist is known to be a place haunted by ghastly spirits. It is said that during the migration of the Sorviin some settled here and fought amongst themselves for years before they virtually wiped themselves out. Now all that remains is their undead remains that roam, and the mist that never leaves. Category:Atalante Category:Regions Category:Articles by User:Oblivion26